Listen To Your Heart
by ReddistheRose
Summary: Cindy contemplates her relationship with a certain boy genius within a dream. What will the subconsious voice of truth teach her as she sleeps? Songfic stlye. Please, please R & R!


**AN:** I know, I know- I _should_ be working on my _other_ stories, not writing new ones! But, hey, don't hate me, I'm working on the others too! I just _had_ to do this one- I love this song!

Okay- the song is "_Listen To Your Heart_" by _D.H.T_ (which, big suprise, I don't own)...when I heard this song,I imediatly pictured this fic. I hope y'all like it- its a surreal dream...um...thingy. It's Cindy's POV- I'mhopingy'all like it, because besides song parodies, I've never written firstperson POVbefore...Anyway, please reveiw- let me know whatyou think so I can become a better writer! Thanks!

_Disclaimer: Who I am to him is not who I am in my dreams.- (ME!)_

* * *

**Listen To Your Heart **

* * *

I looked around me, at the mystical world I was inhabiting. Smoke rose from the earth as a nameless sensation caught up with me.

Could this be real?

The thought echoed in my head, as I watched the surreal colors unfolding in front of me. Darkness overcame my beating heart as I felt a new sensation grasp me.

I'm falling, I realized. _How strange._

I realized. 

Some part of me, deep inside, knew I should be scared. Why shouldn't I be? I was falling into darkness…but all I felt was warm and unafraid. As the damp blue wrapped me in its clutch, I felt the sweat pouring from my body, like purged thoughts and dreams.

I lifted my head, finally still within my tunnel of color. Then, swiftly as the cyclone of tint had come to lift me away, it left me, alone in the white room that glowed with cold.

Where am I now? I asked myself.

The music, answering my question unsurely, flowed past, as in contained- no, as if it _were _the very breeze that graced my face.

**Listen to your heart**

It whispered, as I strained to hear its tone.

What? I asked, without speaking.

****

Listen to your heart

The voice repeated, suddenly picking up pace, the song rippled through my body, becoming my heartbeat. I turned to face the voice that addressed me now, pleasantly surprised to see the familiar face before me as she spoke the words that rushed through my synapses.

****

I know there's something in the wake of your smile

She confided, and with a wave of her hand she sent memories coursing before my eyes- a flicker of a smile on my lips as I watched his face. How I remembered that day! The smile was a brief passing moment, a surrender of feelings I never admitted. I had thought no one had seen.

I guess I was wrong.

With a nod, another memory accosted me. The glace in his direction- how many times had it been so? And yet, when he had turned to face me, I had cast my eyes away.

****

I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah

She gave me a knowing look, one I was accustomed to. She no doubt had seen the truth in my eyes- the reflection of my heart. Why wouldn't she? She was my best friend.

****

You built a love,

But that love falls apart

Now the painful memory, as she stepped closer to me, white gown undulating around her. The times I had been so close- so very close to admitting the truth of the feelings I had allowed to grow within me. It never seemed to amount to enough.

****

A little piece of heaven

Turns to dark

With these words, she reached out her hand to grasp my shoulder, and again I began my decent into darkness.

****

Listen to your heart

She called, and with an outstretched hand, she reached for the organ that beat inside of me, causing it to glow bright. It seemed to pull me, the light coursing through it, guiding me to an unknown determination.

Suddenly, the smoky colors faded away, and again I was left with the blinding light of truth.

****

When he's calling for you

And indeed, there he was. Unblinking, as if a statute, he stood, waiting for me.

Do I dare move?

She answered me with a guiding push.

****

Listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do

My heart beat brighter as I commanded my legs- but, somehow, I kept moving away from him.

I can't- I told myself. _I can't!_ I could not bring myself to go to him- I ignored his silent call. Obeying the force of my fear, I ran, knowing not where I was going. As fast as light itself, she blocked my path with outstretched arms.

I told myself. I could not bring myself to go to him- I ignored his silent call. Obeying the force of my fear, I ran, knowing not where I was going. As fast as light itself, she blocked my path with outstretched arms.****

I don't know where you're going-

And I don't know why

She scolded me, now, frustration light upon her features. As tears began to cloud my vision, her voice softened to a whispered directive:

****

But listen to your heart

She begged me now, watching my eyes carefully as she lifted my chin to level once more.

****

Before

You tell him goodbye

With a pointing finger, she directed my vision to the spot where he no longer stood.

He's walking away! I realized, as I wiped a tear from my face in desperation.

****

Listen to your heart

…

Listen to your heart

She called, constantly repeating the mantra that allowed me to move…but when I had reached the spot in which he had stood only moments ago, he had disappeared. Once more, she was by my side, with a shake of her head, she echoed the feelings within me with the music that still coursed through my veins.

****

Sometimes you wonder if

This fight is worthwhile

She said, showing me more memories- the fighting, screaming of denial within me that had come out as all the wrong words. And the times I had capitulated to love? Showed him friendship? They had always paled- faded away in the wake of the next battle.

****

The precious moments are all

Lost in the tide

Yeah

They're swept away,

And nothing is what it seems

How I wish, I thought now, _That I could say what is real! But who I am to him is not who I am when I dream._

The feeling of belonging

To your dreams…

Indeed, belonging to my dreams had become my way of life- wrapped up if fantasies I was too frightened to materialize as real. As this agonizing thought pierced my defenses of denial and odium, she echoed the words again, allowing the verse to ripple like a wave of truth within me.

****

To your dreams…

What should I do? I cried out mutely to her- for I knew something had to change- and within a heartbeat, she responded with a smile.

****

Listen to your heart

When he's calling for you

****

Listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do

With a sigh, she nodded toward the choice of paths that now stood before me.

****

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why-

And as I began to walk toward the junction, she called out, pleading with me:

****

But listen to your heart

Before

You tell him goodbye

As the song faded from my ears- but not from my heart- she disappeared, smile upon her lips. I turned from where she had been to face my conundrum- and deep within the black of uncertainty, I heard his voice calling out to me, surreal but familiar.

__

Listen to your heart

He begged me, voicing the words echoing in my mind. With a smile, I reached out my foot to step upon the path I would follow-

Then I awoke.


End file.
